A Fight for Love
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: When Prince Emmett went to Sparta to sign a peace treaty he discovered Princess Rosalie enslaved for a man's pleasure. Setting her free & taking her to Troy starts a war that risks Trojan life as they know it. A better description inside. Multiple Pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ SUMMARY FIRST!**

_Ancient Greece, in a time when men were ruled by the Gods and men were governed by Kings who started wars over power, glory, money and even love. On a diplomatic mission to Sparta to make a peace treaty, Princes Edward and Emmett of Troy see firsthand the cruelty of their nation's ruler. A captured Princess Rosalie of Mycera is made a slave to Prince Royce and Emmett had no choice but to kidnap her from Sparta to take her to safety. Their actions bring war to Troy and the Princes must fight to save their people from annihilation. _

_**This is a story told from multiple points of view and is focused equally on Rosalie/Emmett, Bella/Edward and Alice/Jasper.** Rosalie and Emmett have a new love with is facing the trials of what they have caused. Edward and Bella are a young married couple who have the responsibility of being the future King and Queen of Troy. Alice is a prophet who sees the future and guides King Carlisle's council while Jasper is the leader of the Spartan army. Their love with be forbidden and may change the outcome of the war, if they can survive it. _

_**Please Note- **__This story has been inspired by the idea of the Trojan War and the story helped by a couple of Troy related movies but IT IS NOT BASED ON ANY MOVIE ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR, HELEN OF SPARTA OR THE ILIAD! No character is based on Paris, Hector or Achilles. Ideas may come from scenes in movies or characters but please don't read the story thinking that Edward is Hector and Emmett is Paris etc. This isn't the case and I don't want the story to be read in this way! _

Please read and review, I am currently looking for a Beta for this story and would love to hear from anyone interested. Please PM me, preferably with examples of other stories you have Beta'd.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

**Chapter One** – Victory

Princes Edward of Troy watched his younger brother Emmett wrestle with one of their sailors, the group of young men grew easily bored on ocean voyages. He smiled as his brother won easily, knowing before the competition had begun who would win. Emmett was the bravest and strongest warrior in their father's army and had never lost a fight in his life.

Edward was twenty six years of age and his brother was a young twenty three, with a playful mind and cheerful disposition. Edward admired his brother's character but was also exhausted by it at times, but as the heir to his father's throne Edward had always had a more serious nature. At least he had his beautiful wife Isabella by his side at home. He'd been at sea for a week as they sailed to Sparta and he missed her terribly. He missed his children, his two year old son Edward and newborn daughter Renesmee, a little over four months old. He'd never had to leave his wife so soon after giving birth, but fortunately giving birth was much easily the second time. He'd nearly lost her the first time but she'd recovered, she was so strong for such a delicate looking woman.

The captain had informed him that morning that they would be arriving at Sparta a day earlier than expected and should be docked by nightfall. This pleased Edward because the sooner he arrived the sooner he could return home. He'd always hated Sparta and the people in general, ruled by a brutal and unjust King. King Agamemnon appeared to take pleasure in waging war, trying to take over whatever country or territory was smaller than his and within easy reach. Fortunately Troy had not been one of them to date, but his appetite appeared to only get larger.

"I win again!" boomed his brother's voice and the men cheered at him. He laughed and helped his competitor to his feet then walked over to his brother, adjusting his dark blue chiton. "I crave a real challenge brother," he said cheerfully as he followed his gaze out to sea.

"You say that now Emmett but I doubt you could lose gracefully," Edward answered with a smirk.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

They arrived at Sparta well after nightfall and were taken by chariot through the busy city to the palace after being greeted by an official. As they reached the palace they were greeted by townspeople cheering and throwing flowers in their path. Emmett was used to these greetings, as all royals were always greeted in such a manner. He found it amusing while he knew his older brother was embarrassed by it. But Edward was to be King he must get used to public support. He was glad he was the second born, as he felt he could enjoy himself much more, unsure if he could have that burden on his shoulders and still be himself. He watched as some attractive young women stood together on a balcony pointing at the young Princes and smiling. He smiled back, wondering if he would have the opportunity for some enjoyment during their diplomatic assignment.

Entering through the large palace doors, they were greeted by King Agamemnon. He was a man who looked to be in his fifties, with graying brown hair and a weathered face. He looked powerful and dangerous but smiled generously and held out his arms to the Princes. "Dear Edward and Emmett of Troy, welcome to Sparta,"

"Thank you for your kind invitation," Edward said after he had embraced the older man. Emmett bowed his head respectfully at the King.

"I hope Poseidon blessed your journey," Agamemnon said as he beckoned a servant to bring a tray of goblets filled with wine over to them.

The Princes and Agamemnon toasted to the gods, taking a sip then pouring the rest out onto the floor as an offering. "Indeed, we arrived a day sooner than expected, the seas aided our journey," Edward answered.

"We shall take you to your rooms and after you bathe you must join us for our feast, we are having a great celebration tonight," the King of Sparta explained.

"A celebration King Agamemnon?" Emmett asked.

"A real battle was won yesterday," Agamemnon boomed happily. "A rough battle has rewarded me with another piece of modest land. They fought hard but were no match for my forces." His tone was almost warning and it made Emmett uneasy but he smiled to conceal it.

"Congratulations," he replied with bowed his head.

"Come come," Agamemnon said another hand waved at a servant. "Bath and rest and tonight we shall celebrate."

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

"Now remember everything you've learnt on training," Jasper ordered as he held the reins of his chariot horses tightly, looking back at his army of soldiers. "And never go for the obvious kill that is what they will be expecting."

Jasper waited for his command then led his troops into a brutal battle, killing every man who stepped in his path. He fought through the throng of battling soldiers to get to the god-like general who was wielding a hammer smashing through his soldiers as though they were no more than match sticks. The general saw him approach and swung at him, which Jasper easily dodged twisting his body under the hammer's path and striking his sword into the giant man's thick neck. The man fell instantly like a stone to the astonishment of all the soldiers surrounding them, who stopped immediately in shock.

"He's dead!" exclaimed an excited member of Jasper's army. "Your leader is dead. We are victorious!"

Jasper's army started cheering as their opponents immediately surrendered, the desire to fight vanishing with their ruler's demise. Jasper sighed grimly, pleased at least that some lives had been spared. He was lifted and carried by his men through the crowd back towards their leader, who stood in a covered chariot shaded from the sun.

The men guarding it stepped aside as Jasper was lowered to the ground and Queen Maria held out a slender arm decorated with gold bangles and fine rings. Her black eyes sparkled with pleasure as Jasper bowed deeply kissing her hand. "Very impressive my Jasper, another territory conquered," she purred. "I'm so pleased you have been of great use."

"Anything for you, your majesty," he answered, looking deep in her eyes.

She grinned. "I know."

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Emmett and Edward sat beside the King in the feast hall, drinking wine and watching dancers perform for their ruler. The Spartans were known for the grandeur and over the top style of living, and they lived up to their reputation. The feast had been grand, their rooms were impressive and there appeared to be servants everywhere, more than Emmett had seen despite growing up in a palace of his own. He was growing more and more interested in a raven haired serving girl with a deep tan and wide smile who continued to bring him wine and plates of fruit. She was attempting to seduce him, he'd been in this situation many times before and he knew the signs. He was pleased that while Edward was focusing on diplomacy Emmett was free to enjoy the fruits of their labour.

"Prince Royce," an announcer said loudly over the noise of the noblemen and women talking and laughing.

A tall slender man with dark hair walked proudly through the crowd to his father. "Forgive my late arrival, I had urgent business," he explained kissing his father's ring as he approached before taking the throne beside Emmett. "It is a pleasure to welcome you to Sparta on such an important night, Princes of Troy."

"We are enjoying your hospitality immensely," Prince Edward replied warmly.

Royce had cold blue eyes and had a look of malice which Emmett immediately disliked. "I'm glad, as I'm certain tonight will be one you will not forget, we have quite the treat in store."

"Treat, Prince Royce?" Emmett asked curiously.

"My latest acquisition," Royce explained.

"The reason behind our invasion of Mycera," Agamemnon said proudly. "You see Princes; the mark of a man is his ability to get what he desires. When my son wants something he will stop at nothing to achieve it."

"Was Mycera a country you were anxious to acquire, Royce?" Edward asked Royce. The brothers had been under the strict warning from their father to conceal any disapproval of the Spartans, including their warmongering.

"Not exactly," Royce said with a malicious grin. "But rather something in Mycera took my interest, never before have I been so compelled to own something. For when I first saw it I knew it was a product of the gods."

"I'm incredibly intrigued," Emmett said leaning toward Royce, masking his dislike and displaying his natural charm. "What could Mycera possibly have that is such a prize?"

"MY LORDS, MY COUNCIL, MY FRIENDS," boomed King Agamemnon over the noise which immediately came to a halt as the King spoke, everyone in the room still to focus on him, servants scurried behind pillars into the shadows.

"Yesterday won Sparta a great victory; the gods have favored me with the rule of everything I come to conquer." King Agamemnon said, his voice carrying throughout the room. "And today, Mycera is mine!" The room cheered and men raised their glasses to their King. Edward and Emmett followed suit, before pouring some wine out for the gods.

"Many of my council voted against me in this matter, they did not think war against Mycera was a worthy task. They believed our trade was so profitable that we need not bother ourselves with a country that is already in alliance. But I say no country is too small or too large for the Spartans to make their own." King Agamemnon's tone was aggressive and Emmett wondered if this was a perhaps a warning to the Trojans.

"My council members wanted to know that their Prince's choice was worth the sacrifice of our soldiers, I think it is only fair that we justify ourselves." The King smiled. "So if my victory wasn't enough to satisfy my advisors, Royce has decided to prove his prize was worth the fight."

Royce grinned as well in a manner that made Emmett nervous. The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension and Emmett suspected something sinister was soon to be revealed. He glanced at Edward and saw his brother was feeling a similar way but was attempting to hide it to those who did not know him as well.

The wooden doors of the hall opened and the room turned to look in the direction of the doors. From their position on the thrones on the raised platform of the room, the royals could easily see through the door at what was entering the room. Emmett watched in shock as a tall woman walked into the room, golden blonde hair and pale skin then glowed in the candlelight. The woman was completely naked with the most exquisite figure Emmett had ever seen in his vast experience. She had flawless skin, full breasts, a small waist and full hips that made his throat tighten. Every man's eye was on her and the room was silent but for the sound of her bare feet on the stone floor. When she was close enough for Emmett to see her face, he saw beautiful dark blue eyes that were bright with terror. He felt sick to his stomach as soon as he saw her completely. He'd never seen a woman looked so terrified. She was visibly shaking but walked slowly with her head held high as she walked into the centre of the room and stopped in front of the thrones.

"You laughed at me," Royce boomed startling most of those in the room. "But tell me now this is not a product of the gods." He stood and looked over her body slowly.

Emmett saw Edward was deliberately looking away from her and felt a sense of brotherly pride, but Emmett kept his eyes fixated on her face unable to look away from her beautiful features. As though sensing him, for the first time she stopped staring in front of her and looked back at him. He'd never felt such revulsion before, he had to grip his seat to stop him from taking hold of her and carrying her out of the room. She was so scared as she looked back at him, he saw her eyes getting moist as her breathing was becoming heavier with the effort to remain composed.

Royce laughed and clicked his fingers in her direction and she looked at him, determination and hatred now her expression as she turned away from Emmett and walked out the room in the same slow pace she had walked into it.

"She is Princess Rosalie of Mycera," Royce said to Emmett as he sat back down. "I saw her at a festival and knew I had to have her. She's so beautiful, the perfect trophy for my collection."

Emmett swelled with anger and he felt his brother's hand on his arm briefly, the smallest sign of support while also a warning. Edward could sense his anger obviously and was warning him to remain composed. "Unfortunately her family wasn't cooperative and had to be killed, every last one of them to make sure she learns obedience."

"She had a fire within her," Royce said. "She's strong, which is perfect as I crave a challenge. But she's so beautiful I might have to marry her, she's a Princess after all and I want any children she bears to be legitimate."

Emmett felt the contents rising in his stomach and he took a large mouthful of wine to calm himself down. "How old is she?" he asked.

"Eighteen, the prime of life," Royce answered.

"Was she married?" Emmett questions were short as he couldn't control his voice for long.

"Gods no, I would never fight a battle over any woman unless she was virginal. Have you ever seen a purer creature in your life?"

"No," Emmett answered shortly. "I haven't."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, the story is new and fresh and still needs work but I'm loving writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please send me love!

Chapter Two – Stolen

She'd watched them burn on the fires, her loved ones, her family. Her life had been burned with their city as the villagers fled into the mountains for sanctuary. Rosalie had been found quickly, now knowing because it was she was the object behind their attack. As women around her were attacked and dragged away men were warned not to touch her as she was bound and gagged then dragged through the ruined city. "She belongs to the Prince," the soldier's who carried her said.

Rosalie had remembered Prince Royce as the twisted son of the evil King Agamemnon and her impression did not improve as he stroked her cheek and told her she will do nicely. After being kept as a prisoner she was then threatened with death to show off the Prince's prize in the main hall. She'd never felt so humiliated in her life as she walked into that hall, all those eyes on her as though she was nothing more than an object for their pleasure.

Rosalie had kept her stubborn determination not to show her weakness to Prince Royce until she'd caught a glimpse of the young man sitting beside him. He watched her with disgust and concern; his deep blue eyes seemed to see more of her than anyone else simply because he was the only man who looked into her eyes. It frightened her when she felt the desire to go to him and lost her focus as she felt even more exposed. She couldn't go back to her cold demeanor until Royce clicked his fingers at her, his evil smile a reminder of who had put her here. She challenged her mind to focus on her hatred and she walked slowly out the room. A servant woman quickly draped a cloth around her and she let out a sob, holding her face in her hands as she cried. The woman did not speak but ushered her down a hall into a room that was guarded by two soldiers. The door was locked behind them and she wordlessly removed the cloth and dressed Rosalie in a gold gown, fastening brooches on the shoulders. The material was expensive and soft but Rosalie did not care as long as she was once again covered.

The servant was nervous and would not make eye contact with Rosalie as she worked on adjusting the dress quickly. It was a few minutes before Rosalie was composed enough to notice the servants behaviour and it made her anxious. She wondered why so late at night she'd been instructed to dress Rosalie, surely she could just go to bed now. Did they expect her to dine and celebrate with them after her exhibition? If they did there was nothing she could do. She could try to run away, but to where? The idea of belonging to the Prince was inconceivable; she was a Princess not a slave. If they wanted her to marry him they would have to drag her to the wedding alter. She calmed herself as she told herself she had to remember who she was.

The servant brushed her hair then led her to a dressing table with a bowl of cool water to wash her face. She washed her tear stained face and dried it on the towel offered to her by the still silent servant. She looked at the woman who was avoiding her gaze.

"Why am I being dressed?" she asked the woman.

"You need to be looking your best," the older woman answered quietly.

"For what?" Rosalie asked as her stomach tightened.

The older woman didn't respond but turned away and left the room before Rosalie could think of anything to say. She turned away from the closed door and walked to the open doors that led to the balcony. Rosalie looked out at the harbor, the ships barely visible in the dark. She'd never felt so afraid, so angry and so lost.

Rosalie turned when the door opened and Prince Royce enters, taking in Rosalie slowly as he closed the door behind him.

"My sweet Rosalie I hope you have not been waiting for me long," he began with a smile.

Rosalie took a step back from him, glaring at him. "I wasn't told what I was waiting for," she snapped.

He took a step towards her, his tone more serious as he spoke. "Careful there Princess, I prefer more obedience from my women."

"Your women?" Rosalie scoffed taking a step back as he stepped towards her.

"Yes you're one of them now, Princess Rosalie." His eyes were undressing her and she wanted to jump from the balcony. He stepped quickly towards her and grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Let go of me," she spat angrily. "You wanted a bride and you slaughtered my people for one. You've won me now let me be."

"Did you think I could wait another night to claim my prize?" He answered ripping open her dress to her horror.

"No!" she screamed and pushed him away with all her strength, but he held her firmly bruising her arms. "You want to marry me you can wait." She spat venously.

Royce instantly swung his fist and hit her hard in the face, the blow throwing her to the floor as she cried out. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Despite the pain burning through her cheek she kicked her at him hitting him in the chest. He forced her legs apart and lied on top of her, hitting the right side of her face again with the back of his hand. Rosalie fought against him as he pulled her clothes off but it was no use, he was too strong. His hard hands explored her body, squeezing her breasts till they bruised with one hand while holding her arms with his other. The more she fought against him the harder he would hurt her. He pushed her thighs apart and terror ripped through her.

"Please," she sobbed looking at him for the first time.

Royce smiled at her and thrust into her brutally hard. He then had to cover her mouth with his hand when she started to scream in pain and she continued to fight despite the agony she was suffering. After what felt like hours but was merely minutes he grunted and collapsed on her. Rosalie sobbed and used her last pieces of strength to try to push him off her.

Royce laughed mockingly and rubbed his cheek against hers. "See it will always be like this," he whispered in her ear.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Rosalie hadn't moved since Royce had left, her body in too much pain. Bruises were forming on her skin and her whole body ached. She couldn't go through that again. Rosalie carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position, crying out as her body ached. She'd never thought about how she would die, how she would draw her final breath.

She struggled to her feet and walked out to the balcony, determination forcing her to ignore the pain in her battered body. Her body shook with the effort as she reached the stone edge of the balcony, looking down below. Rosalie saw people gathered watching a musical performance by some servants. She couldn't risk others live as she ended her own, but she didn't know where to go without being caught. The doors were certainly still being watched by the guards.

Leaning against the stone wall for support, she looked around to see another way out. She saw a wooden lattice attached to the wall next to the door way covered in a vine. But above the level of this bedroom was a flat roof, she was certain she could walked across it until she found a safe place. She closed her eyes and focused on everything she'd lost, everything she'd been through and found the strength to hold onto the lattice and pulled herself up. Her muscles screamed in protest and she cried out as she climbed the lattice which groaned under her weight as she climbed onto the roof.

Rosalie walked unsteadily across the stone roof to the other side of the roof, looking down to see the steep hillside. She trembled as she saw that this was the perfect opportunity. She closed her eyes to concentrate. _You could not live like this_, she told herself. _You will not live as a slave as some plaything to an evil man and you'd rather die than give him children as his wife. _She trembled and leant her hands on the stone wall. _You would rather die. _Tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't want to die. She wanted to grow old with a man who loved her, raise his children, watch them play as she held his hand. But it was no longer an option, Rosalie understood that now. Her family was dead and she wanted to join them, she wanted peace and safety. Rosalie opened her eyes and took a deep steady breath. "This is the only way," she said aloud. Crawling onto the wall, she stood shaking like a leaf as a warm breeze blew behind her.

Taking a final breath, she prepared herself but before she could jump she was grab roughly around the waist and thrown off the wall back onto the roof. She cried out in agony not from the pain in her body but the swift realization that she'd been caught before her escape. The strong arms twisted her around so when both bodies landed she was on top of him. She threw herself from him and pulled herself up on the wall trying to climb but she was quickly grabbed again.

She turned to look at the man she immediately recognized as the blue eyes from the court who wouldn't look away from her own eyes. "Let me go," she gasped her voice filled with a mixture of pleading and anger.

"No," he answered in a calm unthreatening voice.

His calm undemanding demeanor was unsettling and she tried to pull away. "Please I beg you let me be as though you never saw me."

"I can't do that, Princess," he answered, his grip held her in place against the wall.

Tears roll down her cheeks uncontrollably as she pleaded with him. "You have to let me go, please don't hurt me." She sobbed looking down.

His voice was a gentle whisper was such a contrast to his strong exterior. "Calm yourself, I will never hurt you." She looked up through blurry eyes as his grip relaxed on her arms.

She registered the pain she was in from his touch. "Why did you save me?" she asked as she felt the pain through her body from her physical exertions.

The man was confused as he looked at her. "Why?" he repeated as though the answer was obvious.

Rosalie couldn't speak as more tears fell; she never wanted anything as much as she did now it was taken away. She felt every ache, she felt the stabbing pain where she'd been brutalized and a bruise forming in every place _he'd_ touched her.

His hand cupped her bruised cheek and she jumped away from him, through fear not pain as his touch was very gentle. "I'm sorry you're hurt," he said, his hand sliding gently down her neck to her upper arm.

She felt weak and had to lean back against the wall as she held back the need to be sick. "I want to die," she sobbed.

When she looked back up at him his eyes were bright in the despite dark she could see forming unshed tears of his own. "Let me help you," he whispered.

"You can't," she whispered back.

"I can take you away from here I'm from Troy I can take you to my home away from him. I will get you get out this place, I can keep you safe."

"You can't keep me safe, I've been claimed already he will not give me up to you, he made one war already to fight for me," she answered trying to compose herself.

"Please Rosalie, we will find a way I will sneak you out of palace, I will kidnap you if needs be. Don't you understand what I am offering you?" his eyes were intense and in that moment she believed him, she knew he would do it for her. But she couldn't let him risk his life for hers.

"Please…" she began and went to speak his name but realized she didn't know. "You are willing to risk your life for me and I don't even know your name," she whispered in amazement.

"Prince Emmett of Troy at your service," he answered with a wide grin. "Princess Rosalie it's a pleasure."

Rosalie wanted to laugh but it was more a sob. "It hurts so much," she said shakily.

"Let me help," Emmett whispered stroking her arm down to her wrist.

When Rosalie didn't reply Emmett getting moved beside her and placed one arm around her back and another under her knees. He lifted her as she though she weighed no more than a leaf.

Emmett walked across the roof to stone stairs. As he walked down the stair Rosalie became frightened. "Where are you taking me?" she asked terrified of being seen with a Trojan Prince.

"There's stairs led to the roof from our private balcony. Only my brother and I have access to it," Emmett answered reassuringly and opened the door into a very grand bedroom.

He closed the door to the balcony behind him and placed Rosalie gently on the bed. She gasped in pain as she placed her down and he whispered an apology. Emmett left her on the bed to lock the door and Rosalie felt a twinge of fear. He must have seen it in her face because he smiled and walked over to the bed.

"We don't want anyone finding you here," he said softly.

Rosalie nodded numbly and looked around the expensive furs and gold decorations. "They look after their guests," she commented.

"Rather extravagant for my taste but yes the Spartans are very egotistic." Emmett replied fetching a bowl and cloth from the table beside his bed. "Rosalie," he began in a soft tone. "You're hurt…"

Rosalie shivered as she remembered the extent of her injuries. "Nothing that can be healed in this moment," she answered. "I don't need to clean any wounds, it's mainly bruises."

Emmett looked as though he was holding back anger and he swallowed before saying, "There's blood on your dress," he pointed to the area and she down and saw spots of blood in her lap. Rosalie's hands trembled as she moved her hands to trace her fingers over the blood and the memory of Royce holding her down flash across her memory. "It's alright," Emmett quickly said rushing to her and she realized she'd began to breathe heavily enough for him to notice. "You're safe with me," he whispered brushing his hand across the unbruised side of her face.

Emmett picked her up and carried her into the adjoining washroom. He left her to clean herself up and then returned when she called to him. He took Rosalie back into the bedroom and helped her get into bed. She got comfortable as she could and he got into the bed beside her covering them both with blankets. Rosalie didn't understand that she wasn't afraid of him, but no matter how much she thought about her vulnerability she couldn't be afraid.

"Why?" she asked quietly when she felt him beside her.

"Because I think love you Rosalie," he answered after a moment. "I don't understand but I do with every fiber of my being from the moment I saw you."

"I think I love you too," she whispered in amazement. "Is that crazy?"

"No it's not crazy," he whispered back. "I'll take care of you Rosalie."

Rosalie reached behind her and took hold of his hand. "Stay with me."

"I'll never leave you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Foresight

Bella cradled Renesme close to her chest as the baby girl slept peacefully. She smiled as she watched her sleep. Like so many mother's before her, she looked at her children and saw perfection. A loud giggle made her look up and she laughed as she watched her boy on top of his Aunt Alice, tickling her as she pretended he was too strong for her to free herself.

"I won Mama I won!" he yelled excitedly in victory.

Happy that her infant was a sound sleeper, she laughed and said in a quieter tone. "Yes you have my brave boy."

Edward, named after his father, was two years old and wanted to be at least twenty. He'd inherited his father's protective nature and sense of duty. It was apparent even at such a young age but Bella was very stubborn that her children be allowed to be children as long as possible. She took a lot of care looking after her children, relying less on their servants than other royals and she spent most of her time with them. Even her husband took care to play with his children when he was home.

Alice growled playfully making her son squeal with excitement and she pushed him off her body to tickle him to the ground. "If the King's Council could see their prophet now," Bella commented quietly after a disheveled Alice moved into a seated position on the grass while Edward ran to fetch a toy from his bedroom.

Alice ran a hand through her long black hair. "They resent and fear my gift, and hate the authority it gives me yet they are constantly looking to me for answers."

"And mock and disrespect you when you cannot provide them," Bella added sympathetically.

"Exactly," Alice commented with a sigh. "When my brothers suggested going to Sparta to sign our peace treaty, they wanted me to foresee what would happen but I could not." She looked disappointed. "I hated that I could not foresee whether or not it would be dangerous, but I only see what the gods permit me to see."

"Which is a gift nonetheless," Bella reminded Alice, rocketing Reneesme as she stirred.

Alice's eyes became unfocused as she froze and Bella stiffened in her chair, immediately recognizing Alice's reaction to a vision. Alice would never "disappear" for long, the longest being a minute. But Bella was always nervous when she saw it because Alice's foresight could be anything and was normally a warning of something bad. She continued to rock Reneesme for ten seconds watching Alice intently until her eyes refocused and she gasped, her eyes immediately turning to fear and shock.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked immediately. "Angela," she called out, summoning one of her personal maids. The timid dark haired girl appeared and Bella stood. "Take Reneesme please then bring a pitcher of water."

Bella turned back to Alice who had stood and was looking at Bella anxiously. "It's Emmett," she exclaimed her voice shaken.

"Is he alright? Is he hurt?" Bella asked quickly but Alice shook her head.

"No he's not hurt, but what he's doing…oh Emmett," Alice looked conflicted. Bella looked at Alice in confusion and Alice elaborated. "There's a woman, she's my age…blonde, beautiful no… more than that, no other woman could ever compare to this woman. The Spartans think she has to be a product of the gods themselves. She's wanted by them all; they would easily fight for her. But Emmett doesn't see that… he loves her."

"Emmett in love?" Bella repeated uncertain. Emmett was a loving brother in law but he had more carnal interests in women, unlike Edward who'd courted only Bella before they wed. "What is he going to do?"

Alice looked at Bella painfully. "He stopped her killing herself after she was…taken by the Spartan Prince," she whispered in horror. "It was so horrible what the Prince did to her, no woman should ever go through such a thing."

Bella felt ill, she knew the Spartans were cold and warmongering but there is obviously no limit to what they are capable of. "Does Emmett know what happened? Oh heavens he didn't kill the Spartan Prince did he?" Emmett was not an angry man but would fight for what he believed in.

"No he didn't, his priority is getting the woman out. Bella, he's going to kidnap her and hide her on the ships. His plan is to make it look like she killed herself but it doesn't work and they will discover he's taken her," Alice's eyes brimmed with tears. "The last thing I saw were hundreds of shipping sailing to Troy. The Spartans are going to come back for her…with their army."

For a moment the two young women stared at each other as they came to the same realization. "Alice, We have to tell your father."

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Edward walked with his brother through the crowd of villagers into the grand stadium. They followed King Agamemnon and Prince Royce into the high balcony reserved for the Spartan royals.

"Troy does not have gladiators am I right?" Agamemnon said as they took their seats and the fighting between young men began.

"No we don't," answered Edward easily. "We prefer the Olympic tournaments, young men have ample opportunity to show their strength in more sporting events."

Royce made a snort of disapproval and Emmett looked the man with hatred Edward didn't know his younger brother possess. He subtly kicked his brother before anyone had a chance to see Emmett expression.

The gladiator tournament went on for a couple of hours; the tournament took several days of different rounds but royals only attended the final competition between the very best fighters. One fighter had really stood out from the others. He was tall, blonde and although not as well built as some of his opponents, was agile and quick with his movements and defeated his opponents very soon into the fight.

"He's an outsider," Royce replied when Edward asked if he knew who he was. "From the north. He's a good fighter but he's not a very good show piece. We want good long fights that are suspenseful."

"He'll make an excellent warrior though, if he lives through the tournament we should recruit him," Agamemnon replied clapping his son on the shoulder.

Not only did the young gladiator survive the tournament he won it. The crowd cheered for him but he was humble in his victory, he attempted to leave the stadium but the King demanded an audience. When he was brought to the royal stand he bowed respectfully as he was presented congratulated by the royals for his success.

"Do you have a name solider?" Agamemnon said after presenting him with his reward, a new shield.

"Jasper, your majesty," he replied with a bow.

"I've never seen fighting like your style before," Emmett commented with admiration. "Very quick and effective."

"And you didn't take a single life," Edward observed and met the young man's eye who was surprised.

"I don't take a life unless it's necessary for my own survival," he answered carefully.

"And you thought he would make a good soldier," Royce scoffed looking away from the man with boredom.

"You're smart," Agamemnon observed. "That much is clear; I take it you've led an army before. Where is your allegiance?"

Jasper looked angry and uncomfortable and replied formally, "I have no allegiance your majesty."

"Would you fight for Sparta?" King Agamemnon asked. Jasper smiled politely and bowed to the King. "Excellent, I'm sure you will be very valuable to our forces." The King was very happy and led them back to the palace for yet another feast.

That evening, Jasper was invited to attend the feast. Edward was interested in getting to know the warrior and took the chance to approach him when he saw Jasper was alone. He walked over to him as Jasper was, from a distance, performers acting out a play for the royals.

"I don't think you are a native to Sparta, am I right?" Edward enquired curiously.

"I was born in Thebes, Prince Edward," Jasper answered. "But I have lived for most of my adulthood in Delphi."

"How old are you?" Edward asked curiously, finding it hard to age men who were hardened by battle.

"Twenty eight," he answered. "And you are from Troy your highness; I've heard that is a beautiful country."

"Certainly more peaceful," Edward agreed. "But I do miss it when I'm away, my wife in particular. Are you married?"

"No," Jasper replied shortly, looking pained for a moment. "I've never been married. It isn't appropriate with a soldier's life."

They were interrupted by applause for the performers and they were replaced by musicians and a young woman singing. The drinking was fierce and the noise loud. Edward missed his Bella so much, he wanted to be home.

_Edward took Bella's hand and led her through the hall of the palace to the living quarters. She looked around nervously, only the royal family was permitted in the private areas of the Trojan palace. He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him shyly. _

"_You're so beautiful," he said pausing for a moment to admire her._

_Her deep brown eyes looked back at him. "When you say that I want to turn around to see who you are talking to," she said with a laugh. _

"_Come," he said with a smile and took her down to the end of the hall to his room. _

_He opened the door for her and she walked inside, he followed her and closed the door behind them. She was looking around the room in awe. He had the doors to the balcony opened. The room was airy and bright, the azure blue ocean visible even from the door. The room had a large bed against the wall to the left of the door and the room was decorated with a couple of wooden dressers and potted palms. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked as she looked back at him in amazement._

"_It's beautiful, is this going to be my room?" she asked and he walked over to her, taking both her hands in his._

"_That is why I wanted you to see it," he began. "This is actually my room." _

_His betrothed looked at him and he continued. "Before we are married we want all our arrangements to be sorted. Do you want your own room or are you happy to share with me, this is completely your choice Bella. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."_

"_Edward," Bella sighed and rubbed her thumbs over his hands. "You are going to be my husband; I want to share my life with you. If you want me here I would love to spend every night beside you." She blushed at her boldness and looked away._

"_Since you said you would marry me I can think of little else," he said slowly guiding his hands up her bare arms. Both their breathing increased and she looked back into his eyes. _

_Edward put one of his arms around her back and pulled her to him, kissing her slowly but passionately. She sighed into the kissed and returned it, her arms going around his neck. They kissed like this until breathing became compulsory and he pulled away to catch his breath. _

"_Our wedding will not come soon enough," she said breathlessly._

"_Neither will our wedding night," he whispered back and kissed her again. She moaned and he pulled away. "Soon, my love."_

"Your highness?" Jasper repeated looking at him curiously.

"Forgive me what did you say?" he asked now drawn away from his thoughts.

"I said when are you leaving for Troy?" Jasper repeated before taking a sip of wine.

"Tomorrow morning," Edward answered, "This is a farewell feast. Our only business is to sign a treaty of peace then return home. "

"It is a long journey," Jasper commented. "It's nearly a week to sail from Sparta to Troy. Your brother said he wanted to discuss strategy with me but I have not seen him." Edward looked around the room with Jasper. "Perhaps he has retired early."

Edward answered trying to mask his disapproval. "My brother might have found some pleasurable company," he said and Jasper nodded with a slight smile.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

"Rosalie," Emmett called out softly, carefully placing his hand on her waist. "Wake up."

She woke with a start throwing herself away from his touch, fear etched on her beautiful features. "It's okay, it's me," he whispered hastily and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing.

Emmett took a moment to stare at her as she adjusted her torn dress. Her bruised cheek was almost black. As were the bruises on her arms and legs that stood out on her porcelain skin. He put his hand on her knee and leaned in close to her. "It's time to go," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Now?" she repeated quietly.

He knew she was afraid and he took her hand. "Do you still want to come with me?"

She looked hesitant and didn't speak. "Don't be afraid," he pleaded softly.

"Why are you helping me?" she demanded suddenly in a defensive manner. "What do you want from me?"

"Want from you?" Emmett repeated frowning at her.

"How can I trust you?" she repeated, trying to mask her fear with aggression. "You only seek what every other man does from me, what Royce took from me. You're just better at disguising it."

"Rosalie," she said softly moving closer to her only causing her to back away from him to the edge of the bed. He sighed and said, "I spent a night with you in my bed. Two if you include the hours I've lied beside you tonight." He reached out to take her hand slowly. "If my motives were so sinister wouldn't I have taken advantage?"

"Once I'm at Troy there is no escape," she whispered, her aggression disappearing as she looked at their joined hands.

"If you want me to go confront Royce now and fight for you I will," Emmett answered fiercely. "I'll show the world what you mean to me."

"No," she interrupted. "You'll be killed."

"I'll fight for you however I need to, please let me Rosalie, let me get you away from her and somewhere safe." Emmett pleaded and wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

"I don't want you to risk your life for me," she admitted. "I'm afraid of what I feel for you. I don't want to feel anything anymore." Rosalie looked up at him. "But the instant I saw you, you took that away, you make me feel everything but all I have is pain."

"You have love," he whispered cupping her cheek softly.

"No," she repeated in a stronger voice. "I can't…"

Emmett hushed her with his finger and slowly leaned in, taking his time if she wanted him to stop. He kissed her gently, placing his lips on hers and finding them immediately responsive. He made contact for barely two seconds then pulled away, concerned that he would frighten her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Never."

ΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Escape

Terror and guilt conflicted within Rosalie as she was led by Emmett back up to the roof of the palace and carefully down the lattice back to the balcony of her room. She was scared of being caught and scared that Emmett was going to face the consequences of trying to take her away.

She froze as she looked into the empty room, Emmett preoccupied by arranging her torn dress over the side of the stone balcony. Royce's attacked flash through her mind and she stumbled back as she choked on her breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked hastily, his hand going to her waist to steady her.

Trembling as she fought her memories she nodded. "Do you understand what you need to do?" Emmett asked and she looked back at him.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked. "Do we have time to get away?"

Emmett sighed and explained the plan once again. "It will be fine. This is just a precaution, someone will hear it but by the time anyone truly comprehends what happens we will be gone."

Rosalie swallowed and nodded. "Relax my love," he whispered in her ear, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine," she said with determination, channelling her focus on what Royce did to her, wanting him to believe what he'd led her to do. "I can do this, get ready Emmett."

"Okay," he answered and they both climbed back up the lattice. "Remember what I told you," he said and she reached out for him as he turned to leave.

"You will be there won't you?" she asked her eyes filled with uncertainty.

Emmett smiled and kissed her hand. "Will you marry me when we arrive at Troy?"

"Marry you?" she repeated in shock.

"Answer me when we are on the ship," he said with a charismatic smirk and ran across the palace before disappearing down the stairs out of sight.

Rosalie tried to focus on her counting to record how much time passed but was distracted by thoughts of Emmett's proposal. Was he serious or was he merely comforting her in her moment of fear? Would she say yes? Her immediate thought brought fear to her heart. More than anything, what she feared most was her own feelings. How could she love a man so quickly and easily despite everything she'd been through? Why did she trust him so implicitly?

Realising adequate time had passed; she took a deep breath and stretched her body mentally preparing herself. She had a short amount of time for her task. Lifting her skirts she tied a sash around her waist so her dress ended around her knees. Rosalie then leant over the edge of her roof, standing so she was directly above the spot where her torn dress lied in tatters along the side of the balcony. Looking down she saw the paved area below and the hillside directly underneath it. It was quite a leap but they had agreed that from the balcony underneath she could jump it. Her body would roll down the hillside and be lost in the wilderness and eaten by wild animals before anyone could get to her. _This will work; _she told herself and let out an ear-splitting scream, drawing out the note to sound as though she was falling.

As soon as she let the sound escape her throat and die out she ran with all the strength and speed she possessed across the roof and down the stairs, taking two at a time and jumping when she was only three or four steps away from the bottom. Her ankles throbbed as she landed hard on the stone floor but ignored the pain as she threw herself over the side of the wall, finding the rope secured underneath along a column and scaled down the side of the building, not bothering to look underneath at where she was going. The speed was everything; she needed to be out of sight. They'd prepared for the chance that someone would hear the scream and be close enough to run into the room straight away, but she prayed that her scream would go unnoticed. Her hands burned against the rope as she climbed down but she ignored it, nearly crying out in relief when she neared the bottom and felt familiar hands grasp her waist firmly and pull her onto the back of a saddled horse.

Rosalie pulled on the hooded cloak lying in Emmett's lap to hide her appearance as Emmett quickly flicked the rope to unleash it from its hook and throw it into the nearby bushes. Inside the palace the sounds of music were nearby and Rosalie knew despite the dark surrounding them the feasting hall was in this side of the building. She sat side saddle and faced Emmett, putting her arms around his chest and holding onto tightly as he took the reins and kicked the horse into a gallop.

Emmett guided their horse through the wilderness and heavily wooded area of the palace grounds and took the long way around to the docks. Emmett rode fast and Rosalie held onto him tightly and found the surge of energy coursing through her giving her courage as she felt hope that their plan would be a success.

"Nearly there," Emmett said to her.

They arrived at the docks, busy as the servants from the palace stocked their large ship with food and supplies to take back to Troy. She kept her face hidden behind her cloak and Emmett stopped the horse next to some trees and dismounted, helping Rosalie down and holding her close for a moment.

"Wait here," he whispered and she stayed in the nest of trees as he walked his horse over to a store room.

Rosalie shivered as a cold air blew through the trees and held the cloak tightly around herself. After a moment Emmett appeared with a crate on a two wheeled cart. Once he was out of sight, he opened the cart and removed the straw from inside.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"As ready as I will ever be," Rosalie answered with a small smile. Emmett took her hand and helped her into the crate before once again sealing it shut.

She was curled into an uncomfortable ball and was immediately terrified at the vulnerability of her position. She hoped Emmett looked after her as she felt him picked her up and push the cart down to the dock.

"Prince Emmett, do you need assistance sir?" a deep man's voice said.

"Some souvenirs I bought in town," Emmett explained. "I wanted to make sure they went straight to my room."

"Are they expensive sir?"

"Quite priceless I assure you," was Emmett's kind answer. "I'll take it into my room myself and I'm going to lock the room until I re-enter. I do not wish anyone else to enter the room other than me, Captain. Please ensure my wishes are met."

"Of course your highness," the Captain said.

Rosalie was pushed down the dock and into the ship, Emmett being as gentle as he could as he pushed her onto the ship and down the stairs below decks and into his private room where it was pitch black. Her eyes adjust when she saw light outside and felt her stomach tighten as footsteps approached the crate. Emmett opened the crate and Rosalie squinted to look up at him. He reached out his hands and pulled her out of the crate and lifted her onto the bed. Rosalie whimpered in pain and Emmett grimaced guiltily.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Get into bed." He instructed and helped her under the covers after she removed her cloak.

"What if I'm caught here," she whispered, aware of the voices of sailors nearby on the ship.

"The Captain has strict instructions that no one is to go into my room and I'll lock it when I leave," Emmett said assuring her. "You will be alright until the morning."

Rosalie nodded trying to look confident. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Emmett smiled and brushed her hair behind her cheek. "Have you thought about my marriage proposal," he asked. "I don't want you to think I'm just trying to win you off someone else. I'll take you to Troy without the expectation of marriage, without the expectation of anything." Rosalie already believed Emmett would never force her into his bed but she was still reassured by hearing the words. "But I will say that when we arrive at Troy I will do everything to convince you to marry me, I'll court you for years if that is what it takes."

"It's not that I don't share your feelings, Emmett," Rosalie answered taking hold of his hand. "I'm just afraid of feeling this so suddenly, I've never felt anything like this before."

"Nether have I," Emmett confessed and rubbed his neck flushing a deep red. "Well I'd better get back before I'm missed, I'll see what happens and I'll come back in the morning for our departure."

Rosalie felt fear come over her at the prospect for being alone. "I'll see you then," she said quietly.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered already leaning close to her with his hand on her neck.

Rosalie answered by closing the gap between him and kissing him slowly. He returned it gently and her stomach fluttered excitedly. She sighed as he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep I'll be back in the morning," Emmett climbed off the bed and walked to the door, smiling at her before closing it behind him and locked the door.

Rosalie looked around the tiny room and felt overcome with exhaustion. _By morning everyone will think you are dead, _she mused as she relaxed her bruised body in the uncomfortable bed. It was a strangely liberating thought. Once they have sailed, she will feel well and truly safe then. But for now she had to put a lot of focus into relaxing to surrender to sleep.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Emmett was aroused awake by his brother Edward banging on the door. "We need to leave soon, Emmett," Edward called out and Emmett got out of bed and got dressed quicker than he had in his life. He was anxious to be back to Rosalie who he was sure had been scared and restless during the night. He'd taken awhile to get to sleep himself, missing her company.

After breakfast given to them in their rooms Emmett joined Edward in the throne room to say their farewells to the Spartan royals. Royce was looking aggravated to the point of losing all civility. Their plan had been successful; a guard had heard the screams and Royce had been alerted that her dress had been found over the wall. The assumption was that Rosalie jumped to spare herself a life with him. Royce was livid that his trophy was taken away and he had raged well into the night giving Emmett much satisfaction.

They were escorted to the docks by the King and his advisors where they exchange pleasantries and the wish of their continuing friendship. Emmett tried not to appear distracted but was anxious to leave so as soon as they were on board, the Captain set sailed and they waved briefly to Agamemnon as they left the bay.

"Troy will seem to be heaven after this journey," Edward commented happily looking at his younger brother. "Is everything well with you Emmett, you have not been yourself today."

"I am different," Emmett agreed. "In time you will understand, Edward. This trip to Sparta has changed me."

Edward was immediately suspicious of his brother's cryptic response. Emmett added, "I need to show you something, Edward. But I need you to be understanding."

"You are my brother I will support you," Edward answered immediately with a smile.

"That is reassuring for I will need it," Emmett replied guilty and beckoned his brother to follow him below decks.

Emmett reached his room and took out his key, unlocking the room before glancing at his brother momentarily and opening the door. He walked in before Edward and looked for Rosalie, who'd immediately stood from the bed wearing the same dress as last night. Her face bruised appeared to look worse as did the bruises on her bare arms. The rest of her was covered by the light blue dress and he smiled reassuringly at her while she looked at Edward in alarm.

Emmett looked back at his brother who was staring at Rosalie in shock and deep anger. "How could you do this?" his voice dangerously low as he continued to stare at Rosalie.

"Take one look at her brother and answer yourself," Emmett replied confidently.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Edward exploded angrily looking at Emmett. He glared at Rosalie before slamming out of the room.

Rosalie fell back onto the bed closing her eyes as tears escaped. Emmett wanted to comfort her but he had to speak to Edward. He left her there and followed his brother back on deck.

"Edward please," he began approaching his brother who'd walked to the back of the ship.

"Don't speak to me," Edward yelled shoving his brother in the chest. "Don't explain your reasons because nothing is worth bringing a war to Troy. That is what you have done."

"They think she's dead," Emmett snapped back, his voice rising too. "They don't know we have her."

Edward looked back at his brother, his face angry. "How long do you think it will be until rumour spreads to Sparta that the Trojan Prince brought back with him a woman, a woman whose beauty stands out beyond measure? How long until the Spartans visit us? Will you hide your new toy away so no one will recognize her?"

"She is not a toy," Emmett growled emphasising each word. "Don't ever describe her as that."

"I knew you disliked Royce but did you really have to go to such lengths?" Edward said in disbelief, looking out at the ocean his face confused and angry.

"You saw what he did to her," Emmett answered in a strong voice. "And those bruises, do you know what hell she went through that night, I stopped her killing herself Edward. I had to take responsibility for her."

"What about the responsibility you have as a Prince of Troy," Edward answered angrily. "What about the responsibility to our father, our people. If Sparta wages war against us you are risking everything that we love."

"I love her," Emmett repeated. "I did what I had to do. You might think with your head over your heart but just think about your Bella for a moment. If it had been her forced to walk naked through a room full of men, if it had been her Royce had forced himself on. What would you have done?" his voice rose with the anger he felt remembering everything Rosalie had been through.

"I courted Bella for a year before I proposed marriage," Edward answered still looking furious. "I didn't confess my love after one night and steal her away from her fiancée."

Emmett stepped close to brother and looked him in the eye. "You loved her the moment you set eyes on her. I saw it Edward, you can speak of courting but I saw in your eyes the moment you saw her you would done anything for her. I saw how much you loved her." Emmett swallowed and added his voice thick with emotion. "I didn't know what that felt like, I didn't know I could feel that until I looked into Rosalie's eyes."

Edward was lost for words, his expression went from anger to surprise and finally he appeared to reach a level of understanding. "I can't condone what you've done but I will support you. We shall make a day stop in Ceos for supplies, and we will keep her hidden until then. Let's tell all that you met her there and brought her back with you."

"Thank you Edward," Emmett said unable to contain his relief. "Your support means everything to me."

"Does she need medical attention?" Edward asked quietly as a sailor walked past them.

"She is in a lot of pain but I don't think anything can be done," Emmett answered, seething in anger. Looking at Edward, he said angrily, "I never wanted to take a life before, until I saw her."

"In the circumstances you did the right thing," Edward said, frowning at his words.

Emmett laughed. "I knew you would understand."

"I'm suppose I'm a brother first and a Prince second," Edward admitted.

"No," Emmett disagreed with a smile. "You're a husband first."

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

"Emmett, " Rosalie exclaimed when he entered the room and she threw herself into his arms, her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"It's fine, it's going to be fine," Emmett answered with a laugh and he held her close. "You're safe now, my brother was just shocked."

"With good reason," Rosalie agreed, taking a deep breath. "I was worried you would be punished."

"Trojans don't behave like that," Emmett said and put the plate of fruit and cheese he'd brought in on the table beside the bed.

Rosalie sighed and took some grapes from the plate, eating them silently as Emmett watched her. "Do you miss your family?" he asked quietly.

She looked out the window and thought for a moment. "I never wished them dead, but they were not kind to me. I was just something to barter off. I could have ended up as a play thing to some other Prince if my father could something for me, but Royce isn't a man to barter. He takes whatever he wants."

Rosalie walked around the bed to stand beside the window. "Is that why you don't believe what I feel for you is real?" Emmett asked sadly, approaching her. "Don't you know how it feels to be loved?"

"Emmett," Rosalie sighed turning to face him. "Innocent people have already lost their lives because of me. Now I'm risking more lives. It's not fair of me."

"What of your life?" he asked raising his eyebrow. When Rosalie didn't know how to answer Emmett leaned forward and kissed her, cupping the unbruised side of her face.

Her knees felt weak and she put her arms around his back as his free arm wrapped around her waist. Rosalie felt him moving back and let him guide her to the bed. When his knees hit the bed and sat onto the bed and moved to pull her onto his lap. She gasped and put her hands on his shoulder to stop him, knowing that position would hurt her. She didn't know if Emmett understood why she'd stopped but he didn't question her, just open his legs so she could stand between them and he rested his head against her chest. After a moment of holding each other Emmett looked up at her and moved back on the bed, pulling her gently down beside him. She lied down beside him, lying on her back which was most comfortable. He lied beside her on his side, watching her.

"Tell me about Troy," she asked softly.

Emmett smiled and began talking about his childhood, his life and his family. Rosalie listened for the first time in her life feeling safe and content. His voice was kind and humorous, making her smile as he told animated stories. As time passed she realised that she was actually looking forward to her new life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and readers. I'd love for this story to get more attention, because its so much more than a Rosalie and Emmett story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if anyone is interested in Betaing this story I'd love to hear from you.

Chapter Five – Waiting

Jasper swung his final strike down on his opponent's shield with such force it knocked his already kneeling opponent to his feet, cursing in agony. He surrendered with an ugly expression of hatred which Jasper dismissed as he threw his shield to the ground outside the ring. The fighters and soldiers surrounding the training ring cheered him but he ignored him, sticking his sword into the sandy ground and stretchy his overworked muscles.

"Jasper," called out a commanding voice from behind the crowd of men.

Jasper walked through the crowd and saw James standing there watching the fight with approval. James was one of Agamemnon's chief council members. "The King is asking for you," James said. "The Prince is still very agitated since his recent loss and the King would like you to fight in the next tournament."

"No," Jasper answered shortly, drinking some water from an offered goblet. "I fight for no man and I do not fight as entertainment."

"You do when it suits you," James answered.

Jasper paused as he swallowed a mouthful of water.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

_Jasper groaned as Maria cried out underneath him, her nails digging into his back as she reached her peak. He thrust into her as he reached his own and sighed resting his head on her shoulder. She pushed him off her and he got off her bed, moving across her bedroom looking for his clothes._

"_You did well today Jasper," Maria purred as she played with the fur on her bed. _

"_You have won another battle, my Queen," Jasper replied with a smile._

_Maria smiled and added with satisfaction. "Soon all the territories of Greece will be ours." _

"_I wish to marry you when we have accomplished our goal," Jasper told her as he walked back over to her after dressing. _

_Maria laughed. "Marry me? What a ridiculous notion, you cannot be serious." _

_Jasper glared at her, deeply offended by her tone. "Do not speak to me as though I were just one of your generals."_

"_But Jasper that is what you are," Maria answered, stretching her naked body across the bed unashamedly. "All my generals are invited into my bed; you are the best in the battlefield and the bedroom. That is your reward." She kneeled in front of him and reached out to him and he pushed her roughly back onto the bed. _

"_You're a whore," Jasper spat angrily, focusing on his anger rather than his hurt._

"_No Jasper," Maria said dangerously. "I am your queen."_

"_Not mine," Jasper growled. "That is clear." _

"_Jasper grow up, did you really think I would marry a solider?" Maria rolled her eyes and lied back against the pillows. "One day you will understand." _

"_No, I won't," Jasper answered. "You're not my Queen and I will not serve you, in the battlefield or the bedroom."_

_This caught her attention and she stood. "Jasper, think very carefully before making an enemy of me."_

_Jasper turned away from her and slammed out of her bedroom, determined never to set eyes on her again. _

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Jasper glared at the councilman. "I will not be anyone's puppet."

"King Agamemnon doesn't allow men to say no to him," James warned.

"I'm afraid he will have to in this case," Jasper answered and walked away.

Agamemnon's pet returned the following afternoon to the inn Jasper was living at, telling him that Prince Royce demanded an audience. Jasper followed James prepared for what ever punishment Royce had in mind but was surprise when he was brought to a bedroom and Royce greeted him warmly.

"Jasper, thank you for seeing me," he said with a smile and clapped Jasper on the back. "I have learnt many things about you." He added as he guided Jasper to a balcony.

"What have you learnt, your highness?" Jasper asked suspiciously, wondering if his reputation had reached as far as Sparta.

"That until you fled her nation you were high general to Queen Maria," he answered. "You use not only your skills in combat but also cunning in strategy to win her battles."

Jasper didn't answer Royce because he didn't say it in a manner that indicated he needed confirmation.

Royce continued, studying Jasper carefully. "Why did you leave?"

"I'd grown tired of my assignments," Jasper answered with a neutral expression, determined to keep his true feelings from this odious man. "I wanted to live somewhere else."

"So you came to Sparta," Royce said with a smile. "The gods smiled upon us."

Jasper returned the smile politely and bowed his head.

Royce turned and ran his hand over the stone wall of the balcony. "Jasper, I wanted to ask your opinion," he began. "Do you see this wall?"

Jasper stepped up beside Royce and put his hand on the cool stone. Royce continued. "Look down, do you see the stone patio underneath?"

"Yes, your highness," Jasper answered highly confused. "It is the balcony of the floor underneath, though it's larger than this one." He offered information in the hope that Royce would clarify himself.

"Your correct," Royce said, frowning. "This is where the Princess of Mycera killed herself."

A sense of dread went through Jasper as he imagined a young woman taking a leap from such a height to end her life.

"She must have leapt from this balcony and over the one below as her body has not been recovered," Royce added. "It's seems quite a feat doesn't it?"

"I suppose," Jasper said unaware for Royce's true motives for asking, making him cautious. "But given the height if she was trying hard enough she could have done so. I'm assuming she was a healthy built woman, she would have succeeded as she obviously has done."

"The search for her body was immediate but even with the time it takes to scale the mountain, I find it difficult to believe that her body couldn't have been found," the was a suspicion in Royce's tone that Jasper uneasy. He sensed a large amount of anger just under the surface of Royce's veneer of mild contemplation.

"Does this give reason for doubt?" Jasper decided to ask when a moment went by without Royce saying anything more.

"I need proof before I'm willing to believe, Jasper," Royce answered calmly. "I do not end anything unless it is on my own terms. I do not like to have something taken away from me before I am done with it."

Jasper struggled to maintain a calm exterior as the Prince seethed in anger, his own at risk of becoming apparent. What ever had happened between Royce and this woman had resulted in her taking her own life. Royce's only regret appeared to be that he didn't end her life himself.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Alice cringed as the councilor's arguing got louder, hating this ugly disputes particularly when it was her fault they were arguing.

"How can we make preparations for war when there is no guarantee that there will even be one?" Leonidas argued from the King's right, his hands raised in exasperation.

"If Emmett brings home a stolen bride then Sparta will most definitely attack, we have to act now and call out for our allies." Nicanor, the oldest of the King's advisor nearly yelled across the room with energy, standing from his seat.

Carlisle stood and the councilors became silent. "As much as we need to use Alice's gift as a blessing and as a warning, we need to be very careful before making any assumptions. Alice's visions can change, this is the first one she has had and jumping to conclusions will cause great problems if the vision changes."

"But the Princes will already be travelling home," Leonidas argued, his cold blue eyes looking from the King to his daughter. "Either the Myceran Princess is on board or not."

"My visions are never that definite," Alice insisted. "I cannot know for sure what I saw happened, or whether it was a possibility that the gods have prevented now."

"Foolish, trusting the future of our nation on a woman's dream and for all we know girlish fantasies." Leonidas said angrily, waving an arm dismissively at the young Princess.

Alice stood up from her chair, an act which not many would dare to do in the presence of the King and the members of the Council. "Girlish fantasies?" she spat angrily, brushing her long black hair off her shoulders. "How many famines have we prevented? When I saw the tidal wave coming for Troy the gods had graced me with the foresight to inform this council and saved so many lives by getting our people inside these walls before it struck. Do not accuse me of girlish fantasies; this is war we are discussing."

"War is something women know nothing about." Leonidas said in a dangerously loud voice. "It is romanticized for women but you are a priestess, you know nothing of watching your husband leave for battle. You will never have the responsibly of family."

Alice swallowed, angry but hurt at what he'd said. She still had family that she loved; she didn't want to lose anyone.

"Leonidas,_" _Carlisle said in a stern voice. "I am once again reminding you that when you question my daughter you question me and my rule as your King."

"If you want to remain on this council I suggest you keep such opinions to yourself." suggested Pericles in a warning tone. He stood from his chair position to Alice's left and stepped next to the Princess. "This council is graciously chosen by our King and you will respect him, Leonidas."

Leonidas flushed red with embarrassment, but refused to back down from his argument. "Forgive me your majesty, Princess Alice. But I thinking of the possibility of showing hostility against a nation who are the only nation capable of winning a war against us if they so choose."

"Which is obviously something we wish to avoid," Carlisle agreed, beckoning the standing members of his council to sit. "So we will do what we must do when we lack the necessary information. We will wait for the Trojan Princes to return." He smiled affectionately at his daughter. "And you will keep me informed of all your visions."

Alice nodded with a grateful smile to her father.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Alice always felt uneasy after a meeting and accompanied her mother, Bella and the children to the beach. As soon as Alice reached the beach, Edward ran excited towards the wave being chased by his grandmother and Bella walked after them holding her baby. Alice fell behind as she wasn't feeling as energetic as normal; she walked slowly down the shore and froze when a vision overwhelmed her.

_The women and children in front of her disappeared and a fleet of ships pulled into the shore before her, hundreds of soldiers ran across the beach running for the temple of Poseidon. The leader of a group of young warriors was a tall, lean man with dark blonde curly hair. He looked around the beach as though searching for something. His dark blue eyes stopped when he saw her and Alice realised for the first time she was part of the vision. She wasn't just seeing this she was there. He made his way towards her, unfollowed by his men and his fierce gaze sending her stumbling backwards. She moved backwards in the sand but he was faster than her and grabbed her by the arms, his touch surprising gentle despite his fierce gaze. _

_"I've come for you," he said in a determined voice._

_"Why?" she panted fearfully. "Why me?" _

_"Because this war will only be won if we are together," he answered, his voice still determined and firm but as he spoke he stroked her cheek softly._

_"I don't understand," she said, her way of asking the gods to make this vision clearer._

_"You will," he said, his face so genuine and calming she smiled as he faded away._

She returned to the beach with a gasp, Esme holding her hand and speaking calmly to her. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"Yes," Alice replied, feeling oddly relaxed. "I feel fine, how strange, I'm normally so upset after a vision, but I feel fine."

Esme was looking at her curiously, while Bella was playing with Edward in the sand but watching her. "Are you sure?" Esme asked. "What was this vision?"

"It wasn't a definite vision," Alice answered, still confused but at peace with what she saw. "I will see more before it is clear, that much I know. A Greek solider was looking for me."

"No!" Esme cried out in shock. "They are going to come for you because you are a prophet. They won't take my daughter away from me."

Esme was usually so strong but when it came to her children she lost her rational thought and Alice hugged her reassuringly. "Mother it wasn't like that, it's not clear what the vision is telling me but I can assure you I was not afraid."

Edward squealed as the tide came in and rushed over his ankle, running up to this mother who was sitting in the sand holding Renesme. Alice smiled as she watched him play and felt a heavy feeling inside, and remembered Leonidas' words to her. He had been right; she would never know what it means to have a husband and children. When she was younger and she was told to truly show appreciation for her gift she needed to be a priestess. But now, her sense of obligation was nothing compared to the ache she felt inside.

"Edward and I are going further ahead to collect some seashells," Esme said after picking him up.

"I'm going to collect enough to make Mama a neckline," Edward said with a grin identical to his father's. His bronze hair and green eyes were lit up by the afternoon sun and Alice smiled realising that he is so much like his father.

Renesme lay quietly in her mother's arms, looking around at their surroundings. Alice sat beside Bella and stroked Renesme's head. "She's so quiet," Alice said.

"When she has something to keep her occupied she is," Bella replied with a smile. "She needs constant stimulation." When Alice didn't reply Bella added. "What is bothering you Alice? You are never so quiet, it's quite disturbing."

Alice laughed heartily. "I know I am not, I'm just worried I suppose."

"I'm worried too, I need Edward home," Bella said sadly. "I never feel completely myself without him."

"I envy that so much," Alice said with a sigh. "That love, that need. I'll never know how it feels to love a man that much, or even a child."

Bella frowned and put her hand on Alice's. "This isn't a life you have to choose Alice. You can stop being a Priestess and be married."

"And risk losing my gift?" Alice answered. "Risk upsetting the gods? How could I risk misfortune to my people?" She looked sadly at the ocean. "I don't know why I was given this gift, but it had to be for a good reason. Think of all that has been prevented because of it."

"Alice," Bella argued softly. "The gods are immortal; they can do whatever they like. But we only get life once and no one knows how long we will have it for. You only have one chance to make your life what you want, do what is right for you."

Alice smiled and said cheekily, "How can we be the same age and you are so much wiser than me."

Bella grinned. "Perhaps I'm spoilt, I live a privileged life with a man I love more than anything else in the world. I wouldn't give my life up for anything and I treasure every moment I have with Edward. Maybe I want that for you."

"Even if I could there is no one I want," Alice answered and the face of the blonde soldier in her vision flashed into her mind so quickly it startled her. She shook her head slightly, there was no reason for him to come to mind when he was just a vision of danger to come.

Alice looked over at the temple in the distance; one of the few structures built outsides the walls of Troy. "You could have any man you wanted," Bella remarked from beside her. "In any other situation it would be shameful that the only daughter of a King chooses the virgin's robes over marriage."

Alice laughed heartily and lied back down, enjoying the feel of the sun of her skin. "That's just it; if I hadn't had my gift my role as Princess would be to marry for diplomatic purposes, form an alliance with a neighbour."

"Your parents have never arranged a marriage for any of you," Bella argued.

_Perhaps after Emmett they might reconsider,_ Alice thought to herself as she opened her eyes to gaze at the sun.

ΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣΩΣ

Alice spent the rest of the day to distract herself from her thought but found she was unable to stop completely. Every time she looked at one of Edward and Bella's children she felt an ache inside herself. She longed for children; she wanted a baby of her own. The feeling had grown in the past couple of months, she must have been changing. Perhaps at the tender age of nineteen she was becoming a woman.

After dinner she retired early, taking the long walk through the palace to her rooms. She wondered if other priestess felt this way, was this ache for marriage and children something they had to endure in order to serve the gods the way they were suppose to?

The Princess's corridor only housed one Princess so Alice occupied the room nearest to the royal baths, but she decided against bathing tonight. She walked into her large room, her guard opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Jared, that is all for tonight," she said pleasantly, smiling the young man who had not left her side all day.

Paul, her second guard entered her bedroom from the balcony. "Your room is secure for the night, my lady," he said with a polite bow and smile.

"Thank you," Alice answered. "I will turning in early tonight."

This was her command for Paul to take the post of the evening bodyguard. She had one bodyguard who accompanied her through the day and one who stood outside her room at night. The royal body guards often changed to allow them variety and to keep them familiar with different duties.

Paul left the room and Alice walked over to her bed, sitting on the dark purple bedspread and brushing her long black hair.

That night Alice struggled to sleep, tossing and turning for what felt like hours. But eventually sleep claimed her.

_And her vision came to her, which always made them feel even more real. When she opened her opens she was in Apollo's temple, kneeling before the alter in her position of prayer. Smoke was filling the room as the smell threatened to overpower her, but she felt her body being held in her place by an invisible force. She was frightened, screams of priests filled the large room as the sound of a battle could be heard outside. They were here, they were coming. But Alice could not move from where she was, and she begged Apollo to spare their lives. _

_Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth and she was dragged back off the alter and thrown down the steps to the floor of the temple, feeling no pain as she turned and saw a large warrior walking towards her. His black eyes evil as he held his sword above his head ready to strike her down. _

_A man appeared from the corridor of the temple, leaping over her body to strike back against the warriors sword. The warrior stepped back in shock but quickly fought back against his blonde opponent, Alice immediately knowing who had come to her rescue. _

_The blonde solider quickly defended his large and heavier opponent, striking the man's throat with this sword. Alice closed her eyes and turned away from the sight of blood, only to be swiftly scooped up by the man who'd protected her and carried through the temple to a private room that one of the priests inhabited._

_His face was obscured by his helmet, but his blue eyes were focused and dangerous as he dropped her on the priest's bed and slammed the door shut, the sound of fighting still echoing in the temple._

"_What are you doing?" Alice asked, still afraid of this man._

_He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground, striding towards her in a determined way that made her back up against the bed until her back was flat against the wall._

"_Protecting you," he answered calmly, though his face was still intensely looking at her as he climbed onto the bed._

"_Why?" she asked, still frightened but determined to know why she keeps seeing this man._

_She inhaled sharply when he removed his armour and tunic, looking it carelessly across the room his eyes never leaving hers. _

_He leaned down over her, making her shrink down the bed on the pillows. "Because you're mine," he said in calm voice. _

_She didn't answer, unable to speak as his eyes left her to travel down her body. Taking the front of her white robes in both his large, weathered hands, he ripped the fabric open. She froze as she watched his intense eyes on her as he moved the robe off her body, leaving her naked before him. She remembered herself when he let out a growl and moved down over her, his lips kissing between her breasts and towards her neck._

"_No," she said breathlessly, without conviction as she felt waves of heat travel through her body from the points he touched her. "I can't," she added._

_His lips travelled up her neck and along her jaw, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "Don't be afraid, this is intended," he whispered against her mouth before pressing his lips to her._

Alice woke with a gasp, sitting up in bed with the shock of returning to her normal surroundings. Lying back down, now uncomfortable in a cold sweat that had developed during her dream, she experience for the first time a new emotion. _Desire. _


End file.
